Learning
by Katherine4
Summary: Young Alexander Hephaistion slash : Alexander is more interested in annoying Hephaistion than in drawing maps.


Dedication: Maia, because I've missed her so much... and I'm so thrilled we're falling in love with this new pairing together.

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue.

Alexander sighed heavily for the umpteenth time, fluttering the edge of the parchment his arm laid on.

Stealing a sideways glance at his constant companion, he pursed his lips, slightly annoyed at the lack of reaction.

The night was sweltering, distractingly balmy. And he was stuck drawing maps in a stifling room with Hephaistion who was more interested in his drawing than in entertaining him.

As a thought crept into his mind-numbingly bored consciousness, the corners of Alexander's lips curled up into a smile.

Casually dipping his quill into the pot of black ink, he flicked it innocently and watched the ink blossom into an inky petal on Hephaistion's smooth cheek.

Alexander bit the inside of his mouth, struggling to control his mirth as Hephaistion blinked and attempted to wipe his cheek, only to succeed in smearing the ink all over his cheek.

"Alexander!" Hephaistion said in exasperation, finally ignoring his geography parchment he had been so annoyingly intent on.

Framing his expression appropriately, Alexander attempted wide-eyed innocence but he collapsed into chuckles the minute his eyes fell on Hephaistion's blackened, irate face.

Narrowing his eyes, Hephaistion smoothly slid his fingers into his pot of ink and advanced upon Alexander threateningly.

"No!" Alexander shrieked in a manner extremely unbecoming of a prince as he bounded up and backed away from Hephaistion.

His lips quirking up in glee, Hephaistion waved his damp fingers menacingly at Alexander.

As Alexander made a sprint for the doorway, Hephaistion halted his escape by leaping onto his shoulders.

The two of them tumbled onto the ground, arms flailing as they fought to gain control.

_Urgent fingers grasped at smooth arms, quick touches caressed chests, tantalizing strokes slid along thighs._

His hair tousled, Alexander relinquished control as he allowed his body to go limp under Hephaistion. His eyes shimmered with anticipation, his petal-red lips opened slightly as he breathed in exertion.

Smiling tenderly at him, Hephaistion hesitated briefly, a hint of shyness in his eyes, before taking a deep breath and slowly lowering his face towards his prince's, his silky hair dusting Alexander's features.

Alexander reached up eagerly, his fingers running through and grasping Hephaistion's soft hair, his tongue seeking entrance.

Hephaistion stiffened suddenly and Alexander smiled in reassurance.

"This is what I want, Hephaistion. This is what I have wanted for a long time." He murmured soothingly, chasing away the doubts and fears in Hephaistion's dark eyes.

His expression softening, Hephaistion's eyes shone with trust.

_And his eyes shadowed the stars._

"Wait," Alexander suddenly muttered as he gently grasped Hephaistion's arms and reversed their positions, grinning as he emerged on top of a bewildered, willing Hephaistion.

Reaching out an arm towards the pot of ink, Alexander dipped a languid finger into the ink.

Smiling irrepressibly at Hephaistion, he teasingly slid Hephaistion's rumpled garment off his shoulders.

Bending down, Alexander gently, painstakingly used his finger to write in elaborate script on Hephaistion's bare chest.

Hot breaths chased across his chest as Hephaistion's breathing quickened and he tried to stop himself from arching towards Alexander.

"What are you writing?" He asked curiously, crimson dusting his cheeks at the quiver in his voice.

Pure fervor burning in his eyes, Alexander whispered, "Mine".

A sob choked in Hephaistion's throat as he brushed a wild tendril away from Alexander's eyes.

"I was always yours," Hephaistion admitted shyly, devotion shining in his eyes.

_Always and forever._

Warmth blossomed inside Alexander, as he fervently pressed his starved lips against Hephaistion's, thirsting for Hephaistion in an attempt to complete himself.

The kiss was raw in its intensity, almost violent amidst their inexperience and painfully urgent and flawless in its completion.

It was all he had ever dreamt of.

_And it was all he would ever need._

Author's note: Everytime Alexander and Hephaistion hugged each other, I was shrieking "kiss him!" at the screen. Hee.


End file.
